Love on the horizon Part 2
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Episode tag to episode 13. Steve goes a little overboard on his mother's investigation, guess he needs a bit of mothering from Kono.


I do not own Hawaii Five-O. (boohoo!)

Summary: Episode tag episode 13: Steve is a little obsessed with finding the truth, and it's wearing him out. Kono is there to pick up the pieces.

**Love on the horizon part 2**

**I**

Steve McGarrett was bent over the computer table at headquarters. It was well into the night, and he could feel his eyes start to itch from tiredness. '_Can't stop just yet, there has to be something_.' It was the one thought that kept bouncing through his head, he had not noticed that he had been staring at the same picture for over an hour.

Kono walked into the office, she was early but she preferred it that way. She could get some paperwork done and hopefully head out early to catch some waves later that day. She was surprised when it seemed the office was already open. It had to be one of her teammates, security for 5-O was high, and McGarrett didn't really trust anyone besides them. She carefully looked into the offices of the men. Not seeing anyone in Danny's and Cho's offices, it only left one. As she looked through the glass door her heart constricted at the sight of navy seal, tough as nails, Commander Steve McGarrett asleep on his couch cuddling his pillow like a teddy bear. If she was the type of girl to gush she would be. He looked so cute, yet devilishly handsome at the same time. '_Wait what am I thinking? That's my boss! My incredibly cute, cuddly and ….. NO! Snap out of it!'_ Kono shook her head and silently opened the door, hearing a small snore coming from the man on the couch.

Walking silently through the room, she stopped as she neared the couch. Looking down, now that she was closer, she could see the bags under his eyes and suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for the man. He was slowly wearing himself out over his mother's case. Before she could stop herself, or even realize what she was doing, she traced a worry line on the side of his face. Surprised when the man slightly turned his head towards her hand, as if looking for the comfort of her touch. She snapped back her hand, at the same time waking him up with her sudden movement.

Steve felt something touch his brow. Normally this would be enough to wake him and have him pull his 9mm gun from under his pillow, but something was different. He felt warmth coming from the hand and it felt like it was caressing him. Thinking he was imagining it in his dreamlike state he tried to get closer to it, when it was suddenly yanked away, as was his sleep.

Kono had to jump back as Steve suddenly moved to sit up. He looked around disorientated until his eyes came to rest on Kono. They had a small staring match until Kono broke the silence.

'Good morning!' She cringed at how flippant she sounded. Steve apparently hadn't noticed.

Steve grunted and started to get up rubbing his eyes. 'What time 's it?'

Kono tilted her head, she knew for certain now he hadn't even left the office last night.

'Time for you to go home and get some R&R.'

Steve looked up and squinted his eyes, not quite believing what he just heard. It sounded like an order.

'Are you ordering me home? I thought I was in command here!' he said indignantly, but his eyes showed he was secretly relieved that someone cared enough to see he was exhausted.

Kono frowned. It wasn't like him to go down without a fight. Though he objected verbally she could see he was an inch away from actually taking her advice. Finding strength in that conclusion she continued:

'Up and at 'm sailor! I'm taking you home, where you will sleep for at least a few hours.'

'I have a driver's license you know.' Again with a lack of conviction. Kono was starting to get worried. She crouched to eye level with him and made sure he was looking in her eyes as she said:

'You're dead on your feet Steve, no way I'm going to let you drive, now stop arguing and move that hunky ass of yours.'

Steve wasn´t sure what was more shocking, the fact that she had called him Steve or she had said his ass was hunky. Judging by the reaction she was having at his evident surprise over her words, she was as shocked as he was. She blushed, realizing what she had said. Quickly gathering her wits;

'Go!' grabbing him by the arm and pulling up. He let himself be moved and slowly scuffled to the door.

**II**

The car ride was silent. Steve noticed he was real drowsy and was silently thanking Kono for driving him home, he could have told her out loud but he was just too damn tired, he'd do that when they got to the house.

As Kono turned off the engine, she looked over at the man snoozing in the passenger seat. She was worried about him. Normally he was all gung ho and you needed a poking rod to pry him out of the precinct. Today he seemed like a lost puppy, tired and miserable and shockingly compliable. As she looked at his sleeping face she made a decision to play mom for the day. He had looked after her when Chin had been saved, now it was her turn to return the favor. Steve McGarrett wouldn't know what hit him.

'Steve?' No reaction. 'Steve!' A little louder this time, a small grunt but no further reaction. Time to use the big guns. 'Commander McGarrett!' Steve shot up, unfortunately bumping his head on the low ceiling.

Steve heard his name, but damn was he comfortable, no way he was getting up. 'Commander McGarrett!' He shot up faster than a missile, then a split second later cursed like a sailor (pardon the pun) as he hit his head. Distracted, he suddenly heard something sounding a lot like a giggle. Silence. Then there it was again. He opened his eyes to glare at his partner, as she burst out laughing.

'Sure, kick a man when he's down.'

That sobered Kono up a little but not much, as she plastered a smirk on her face. Steve couldn't help the small quirk up of his own lips.

'Let's go commander, you need your beauty sleep.'

Before he could retort she was already out the car and moving towards his house. Momentarily confused he sat in the car. It took him a few seconds to get his ass in gear and get moving.

'Welcome to my humble abode!' Steve let Kono and himself inside the house, and Kono was hit by a sudden wave of nervousness. She had been in his house before, but one of the other guys had always been with them. Now they were alone. '_Get a grip Kono! He needs you right now, even if he doesn't know it, so get to it!' _She subconsciously squared her shoulders and turned towards Steve.

'Listen up sailor, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to make you something to eat, you're going to eat it all. Then you are going to go upstairs and get some shut eye. No going to the precinct or sneaking out, cause I'm staying to make sure you do as I say!'

Steve looked into her eyes, and saw fierce determination there. He started to protest, but was cut short as she rose an eyebrow and fixed him with a pointed look that said. '_Try me! I'm not kidding.' _So he did the only thing he could do. He followed orders, and gestured towards his kitchen.

Again shocked by his willingness to obey her so called orders, she felt compelled to backpedal a bit.

'Look Steve, I know how important this case is, but you're no good to anyone in the state you're in now. I'm…. We're worried about you. Just do this, I promise you'll feel better.'

Touched by her words he just nodded and started getting some ingredients for some food out of the fridge. Only now realizing he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Kono was glad he hadn't caught her slip. We're a team, we're all worried! _'Right! Then where are Danny and Chin?' _Her mind supplied. Watching him bend over to look in a cabinet for a pan, her eyes were drawn to his backside, she mentally slapped herself and got into gear to make breakfast.

After a quiet breakfast she pointed Steve to his bed and started to clean the remainders of breakfast.

Steve dragged himself upstairs, he took of his clothes except his boxers and unceremoniously dropped himself on top of the covers. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

'_Why do I care so much? He's my boss, we have to look out for each other, I'd do the same for the others.' _Kono was wrapped in an internal dialogue, trying to defend her actions to herself. This wasn't like her. Sure she cared for the others, and she considered them part of her family, but overruling your boss, and practically tucking him into bed? Not so much. She was startled out of her thoughts when a yell came from the bedroom. She was running upstairs before even consciously ordering her legs to move.

Steve was tossing on the bed, and Kono knew he was having a nightmare. Not really knowing what to do she started to call his name softly. Letting him know she was there.

'Steve, it's ok, you're having a nightmare you have calm down ok?'

She kept this up for a few minutes. When he finally began to settle, she moved closer to the bed, and sat down next to him. Remembering his reaction to when she stroked his face earlier that morning, she did it again. Swallowing her nervousness she started at his hairline, moving down to the side of his eyes and to his cheekbone. Once again Steve turned towards her hand. Seeking comfort in her touch. Kono could see the tension leaving his muscles as he sighed, and suddenly she felt peaceful and happy she could help him somehow. She took the blanket discarded in the tussle of the nightmare and draped it over him. As she went to walk away she was startled when she felt a hand enclose her wrist.

She looked back and saw a sleepy McGarrett looking at her.

'Could you… I just…' Not knowing how to ask he dropped her hand and turned around. He felt like an idiot.' _What are you? a 5 year ol? Come on! It was just a nightmare._' He felt the bed dip and was shocked when a hand came around his side and rested on his stomach.

'Go to sleep Steve'

She said it calmly, but Kono was anything but calm. When he had captured her wrist and she had looked into his eyes, Kono saw something she had only seen once before. Commander Steve McGarrett was scared. And it frightened her more than she dared to admit. Steve was always the strong one, going in guns blazing, never holding back. Seeing him so vulnerable, she felt something inside her break. Though he couldn't put into words what he wanted to ask her, she could see it there in his eyes. She hesitated a split second then made her decision.

In her second of deliberation Steve had turned away, apparently embarrassed. She took off her shoes and quickly occupied the spot Steve had emptied when he turned around. Not needing any words but wanting to give them anyway she told him to go to sleep. After a few seconds she felt him relax under her hand, and take a comfortable position. A minute later both were sound asleep.

**III **

Steve woke up disorientated but incredibly relaxed. He refused to open his eyes even though he was sure it was the middle of the day. He then found it was a little harder to breathe than usual, and his arm was numb. His eyes shot open and was startled when he saw the beautiful woman in his arms fast asleep. Calming down a bit he looked at Kono. '_How did that happen?_' Then he remembered the nightmare. He didn't get them often but he hadn't slept much lately and had been having a lot of stress, that tended to bring them out.

Focusing back on the woman in his arms he was surprised at how right it felt. He wasn't blind, he knew Kono was good looking. '_Good looking Steve? Come on, admit it she's hot!' _Ok she was hot. '_Great now I'm arguing with myself!_'

Steve wasn't a long term relationship kind of guy. He liked to get what he wanted, and though he was by no means heartless, he wasn't all that good at all the romantic crap women seemed to like. So he kept it basic. A few dates, some sex, and then ship off to some dessert for a mission never to see the girl again.

And that was fine with him, but Kono was different. He worked with her every day. She kicked ass right alongside him and was good at it too. She had a beautiful heart, was wonderful with kids, and managed to stay so open in spite of the difficult job they did. She was a colleague, a friend, anything more would complicate things, so when he saw her at the beach that first time, he hid the appreciative look behind his sunglasses and pushed the attraction far down. And it worked.

Except now, he could see her feminine curves as she breathed in and out beside him. Her hand rested a little below his heart as if she wanted to protect it. Her hair almost tickled his nose and he could smell her scent, coconut shampoo, a whiff of perfume and a unique mix of beach, sand and sun.

'_Wait, what am I thinking! Chin's going to beat my ass! Chin… Danny… Crap, I´m supposed to be at work.' _

He considered his options. Moving would undoubtedly wake her, but not moving would mean a lot of awkwardness. Thankfully he was saved from his indecision as Kono´s cell phone rang and she shot up nearly head butting him in the process.

´Easy´ Steve said as he quickly moved his head out of the way.

She snapped her head back so fast, he was sure she just gave herself a whiplash. Her eyes widened as she stared at the half naked man beside her. Lost in each other´s eyes they forgot the phone, until Steve´s started ringing.

He stared at her while he grabbed for the phone on his nightstand.

´Steve where are you?' Danny sounded a little annoyed.

'Uhm I overslept.' First thing that came to mind. He saw Kono smile a little at that.

'Right… You coming in?' Danny knew something was up, Steve could hear it in his voice.

'Coming in?' He saw Kono shaking her head negative and added a glare to say she meant it.

'No I don't think so, ehm me and Kono are going to eh… surf today. I promised a while back, work is slow anyway, and I need a bit of time off.'

Kono nodded satisfactory. The phone fell silent for a couple of seconds.

'Where is Kono? She didn't answer her phone.' Danny sounded suspicious.

'in the water, I was just getting a drink, she's still surfing. Look Danny I've got to go. Bye' And he hung up.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

'So you call this surfing?'

Opening his eyes and glaring at her a little he shrugged as if to say; 'had to think of something.'

Both, now seated in the bed giving Kono a nice view of Steve's chest, got a little uncomfortable and Kono quickly reached for her shoes, slipping them on. Steve not knowing what to say leant back watching her.

'Thank you' Kono heard Steve say. She stopped her nervous fiddling with her shoe and looked back at him.

'For what?'

'For… Well caring I guess, and all this' He gestured his hand in a round a bout way and Kono knew what he was trying to say, for a highly intelligent man sometimes his vocabulary was seriously lacking.

'No problem, you needed it. Like I said teammates take care of each other.'

They looked at each other and a silent understanding passed between them. This was between them and will never be mentioned to anyone else.

'I should get to the precinct.' She said as she stood up.

For the second time that day he closed his fingers around her wrist.

'Don't, I just told Danny we'd be surfing, we might as well. I guess we could both use a day off.'

She looked at him, trying to see a hint if he was joking. Not seeing any she shrugged her shoulders, put on a smile and said: 'Let's go squid!'


End file.
